Gato
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: A Tachibana Makoto le gustaba su trabajo, sin dudas. Pero habían ocasiones como las de ese día.


_Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

_Aviso_: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Future Sight, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>ato.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>akoto, tal vez, era un hombre _sensible_ y algo asustadizo; a su vez amable y paciente; y, de vez en cuando, un manipulador profesional. La clase de hombre que terminan conduciendo un programa infantil, de educador en algún jardín de niños o arreglando jardines con excelso gusto. Pero no. En contra de todo pronostico su trabajo era uno completamente opuesto, al menos a simple vista. Era un integrante del _Heroico Cuerpo de Bomberos de Iwatobi_.

Sí, un bombero desde hacía unos años. Con todo y lo desgastante que llegaba a ser, le agradaba su trabajo. Un agradable confort lo llenaba al saber que cuidaba a los demás, de alguna manera. Era un trabajo peligroso —se lo había dicho su madre varias veces—, pero a sabiendas de esto, no lo cambiaría. Porque no conocía sentimiento más reparador que recibir las sinceras gracias de alguien que estuvo en problemas.

Era, sin dudas, el trabajo ideal. _La mayoría de las veces_.

Y habían otras ocasiones como la de ese día.

Suspiró algo decepcionado, tal vez por quinta vez. Alzó la vista, cubriendo a su vez sus ojos con una de sus enguantadas manos. Casi en la copa de aquél alto cerezo estaba el causante de sus problemas; el simpático minino negro de ojos azules maullaba con desesperación, era la cuarta vez en ese mes que el mismo gato quedaba atorado ahí arriba.

—Makoto-_senpai_, lo bajará ¿cierto?

La sonrisa del castaño volvió, a pesar de estar algo cansado de aquella repetitiva situación. Colocó con cariño una mano sobre los cabellos rojizos de esa tierna muchacha, que siempre llamaba en cuanto el gato negro volvía a subir a aquél lugar sin poder bajar. Revolvió delicadamente la cabellera suave de la chica.

—Claro, Gou-_chan _—el ceño de la mujer se frunció levemente al oír su nombre. Alejó la mano del hombre de ojos verdes, que sólo despeinaba su ya de por sí rebelde melena.

—Kou, dígame _Kou_. —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y continuó su camino rumbo al colegio, con un puchero de molestia instalado en su gesto.

—Oh, cierto, _Kou-chan_ —soltó una ligera sonrisa—. Acerca el carro, Hayato-san —pidió, con una sonrisa, a su compañero dentro del enorme carro rojo, era un novato que no llevaba ni dos semanas en el cargo, por lo cual le encomendaban las tareas más absurdas, y para desgracia de Makoto, a esas absurdas misiones también tenía que ir él.

Después de dos intentos fallidos, la gran escalera desplegable se recargó en el sólido tronco del árbol, y acto seguido, Makoto subió hasta donde el felino se paseaba en las ramas. A pesar de que Makoto nunca fue muy afecto a los gatos, este en particular era _lindo_. No era como los típicos mininos obesos que sueltan pelo a diestra y siniestra; era delgado y de cabeza grande, con un pelaje oscuro brillante que solo se interrumpía en su oreja izquierda que era de un color grisáceo, y unos ojos azules grandes.

—Ven aquí, pequeño —susurró, aún montado en la escalera, extendiendo la mano hasta el cuerpo felino.

Y a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, el animal se alejó de Makoto, huyendo al final de la rama. Los ojos verdes se alteraron al divisar al gato negro a nada de caer por el filo. Makoto subió a la rama, abandonando la escalera para tomar por el pellejo al minino. Un maullido de rebeldía escapó del gato cuando Tachibana lo aprisionó entre sus manos, arañando los guantes de su salvador.

—¡Hayato-san, trae la escalera hacia aquí! —Gritó, sentado en la rama más alta del árbol, con el gato en los brazos.

El muchacho de cabello rosado claro movió unos cuantos botones —que si su memoria no le fallaba— servían para manipular la escalera. Pero algo no resultó tal como lo esperado; la escalinata pareció cobrar vida, pues subía y bajaba con movimientos rígidos y toscos —tan agresivos que casi tiran al hombre de ojos verdes. Hayato entró en pánico al notar que la escalerilla no respondía como el quería, movió más palancas que estaba seguro no eran para la manipulación de la escalera, pero en su mini paranoia cualquier acción resultaba buena idea.

Es así como el carro rojo terminó estampado contra el árbol y con la escalera totalmente plegada.

Makoto tuvo que sostenerse bien fuerte de la gruesa rama en las alturas para no caer al vacío. Su compañero había abandonado el piloto del camión, y había salido corriendo en busca de ayuda, o al menos eso le gritó.

—¡Hayato-san, espera! No me dejes... aquí.

—2—

No es que desconfiara de Hayato, pero el llevar cerca de veinte minutos montado en la copa de un árbol no era una situación que ameritara estar totalmente calmo. El gato negro, ajeno al creciente pánico de su salvador, se había acunado en el cálido hueco entre el pecho y los brazos de Makoto —dormía tranquilamente. Parecía que a esa hora de la mañana nadie transitaba la calle donde se encontraba, pues en todo ese tiempo sólo una señora de avanzada edad se había detenido a contemplar la escena.

—Buen trabajo, hijo —comentó desde el suelo, con su tono cansado de mujer mayor.

—¡No! ¡Señora, necesito ayuda...-! —La mujer no le escuchó y continuó con su camino calle abajo, con el paso a ritmo lento.

Sintió el vértigo acorralándolo lentamente, apoderándose de sus tripas; sudaba y —casi podía asegurar— se encontraba verde por el vahído que lo azoraba. Tal era su situación que comenzó a plantearse la idea de saltar desde la rama.

—¿Es una broma?

Escuchó la divertida voz de un hombre, que le llamaba desde el piso metros abajo. Era un oficial de policía de cabellos azabaches, quien desde esa distancia, se notaba _divertido_ con la situación; se encontraba recargado en su vehículo blanco, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada puesta en el bombero.

—¿Sabes? Llamaron a la estación diciendo que uno de estos enormes carros se encontraba interrumpiendo el tránsito —sus ojos que aún en la lejanía centellaban un azul aguamarina se cerraron acompañando la ligera sonrisa—; pero nunca me imaginé encontrarme al dueño atrapado ahí arriba. Como un gato.

—_¿Eh?_

Las mejillas del hombre de ojos verdes se colorearon de rojo hasta las orejas. Realmente era bochornosa la situación, y el que ese elegante policía se lo estuviera echando en cara no ayudaba a superar su vergüenza. Se aferró un poco más al felino que dormitaba en sus brazos, como reflejo de los nervios.

—Esto es un error, yo... —intentó excusarse, pero al final suspiró resignado—, ¿podría ayudarme?

—Tranquilo, héroe, ya te bajo de ahí —comentó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Tachibana lo escuchara.

La mata de cabellos oscuros se dirigió al piloto del enorme carro rojo, y —con una maestría impresionante— manipuló los botones y palancas para así acercar la escalinata hasta el bombero. El semblante de Makoto pareció relajarse al verse _salvado_; metió al felino durmiente entre su chaqueta y su camiseta negra, manteniéndolo a salvo en el trayecto de descenso.

Cuando los pies de Makoto tocaron nuevamente la tierra, estuvo a punto de desplomarse y besar el suelo —nunca había extrañado tanto la sensación del pavimento bajos sus botas. Suspiró, una vez más, aliviado de estar a salvo. El policía salió de la cabina del piloto, con la sonrisa entre burlona entre divertida. Era un moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa ortodoxa, ligeramente más alto que Makoto y con el uniforme azul marino ajustándose a su cuerpo musculoso.

—¿Y... cómo terminaste ahí?

—¡Ay! —Makoto descubrió al gato negro dentro de su chaqueta—. Todo es culpa de este pequeño.

—_Makoto _—llamó el pelinegro, tomando al felino delgado y de ojos grandes de las manos enguantadas del bombero. Palmeando la cabeza felpuda—. Pensé que nunca salía de casa... ¿qué hacía allá arriba?

—¿Le conoces?... ¿Se llama _Makoto_?

—Es mi gato —la sonrisa del policía había desaparecido, y su ceño se frunció levemente; a pesar de eso no parecía enojado... no del todo—. Sí, ese es su nombre.

—¡Yo me llamo Makoto! —Sonrió ante la extraña coincidencia—. Soy Tachibana Makoto.

—_Hn_—asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente con menos ánimo que el bombero—. Yamazaki —fue su escueta presentación—. Me tengo que ir; espero no tener que volver a bajar a _Makoto_ de un árbol, o tendré que pedir algo a cambio.

Yamazaki se internó en el automóvil blanco junto con el gato negro de la mancha gris —llamado Makoto. Y pasaron unos momentos antes de que el hombre de ojos verdes sumara dos más dos y pensara: _"con _Makoto_... ¿se refería a mi o al gato?"_. Pero era demasiado tarde como para preguntar su duda, o aclarar cómo es que el oficial sabía maniobrar un camión de bomberos.

—¡Makoto-_senpai_! Volví con la ayuda.

Los labios del castaño —ya habituados al acto— suspiraron una vez más al ver a Hayato llegar con algunos veteranos.

A Tachibana Makoto le gustaba su trabajo, sin dudas. Pero habían ocasiones como las de ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in.

_Pia~._


End file.
